Malgré tout elle est responsable
by YoucancallmeAlice
Summary: Depuis la mort de sa mère, Santana est laissée à elle même avec sa petite soeur de quatre ans Laura. Est-ce que Quinn et Brittany vont pouvoir l'aider comme elle en aura besoin?-Unholytrinity as always!
1. Chapitre un

**_Glee_**: Malgré tout, elle est responsable

**_Auteure_**: YoucancallmeAlice

**Chapitre 1**

_''Un parent présent mais absent fait beaucoup plus mal qu'un parent réellement absent dans ce cas là au moins on peut faire un deuil...''_

Santana prenait de grandes respirations, elle en avait besoin. C'était ce que les êtres humains faisaient quand ils ne voulaient pas céder à la panique non? De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle était sur le bord des larmes. Santana était forte, elle n'avait qu'à se fermer les yeux serrer les dents et se calmer. Ca devait faire deux jours, deux jours que sa petite soeur ne faisait que pleurer depuis le départ de son père. Monsieur Lopez était en voyage pendant deux semaines pour le travail. Etant un médecin réputé, l'homme devait faire des congrès. C'était normal, essayait de se convaincre la latina. Depuis la mort de sa mère. Monsieur Lopez n'était plus très présent, laissant sa fille avec la plus jeune. Au début, Santana était heureuse à l'idée, mais maintenant c'était trop. L'enfant n'était plus maîtrisable. La latina essayait en vain de l'asseoir sur la marche de punition. Un technique qu'elle avait établie la veille en regardant une émission éducative pour enfant pendant la sieste de Laura. La petite avait quatre ans, mais elle avait toute une voix! Se disait Santana empoignant la petite pour la maîtriser. Son emprise était ferme, mais jamais douloureuse.

-''Laura, Laura! Regarde-moi...Je veux que tu arrête de crier, Arrête maintenant!'' Cria Santana à son tour. C'était terminé, elle même ne se contrôlait plus. Une respiration...Une autre...La latina recula, laissant l'enfant se coucher au bas de l'escalier sur le ventre en larme. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, toujours en gardant un oeil sur sa petite soeur. Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de Quinn. C'était son dernier espoir.

-''Santana? Coach Sylvester te cherchait partout à la pratique ce matin! Où étais-tu?! Brittany était inquiète et moi...J'ai due entraîner l'équipe. Tu le sais que les filles ne sont jamais motivé sans toi! Qu'est ce qu'il ta pris?'' Voilà, la latina était officiellement en larme elle aussi, sanglotant des excuses à son amie.

-''Quinn...J'ai, j'ai besoin de toi...C'est Laura et je, je ne sais pas quoi faire!'' Sur ces paroles, Quinn arrêta sur le champs de réprimer la latina. Se concentrant sur ce que disait son amie.

-'' Quoi? Laura! Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Elle est blessée? Je savais que ce n'était pas un bonne chose que ton père te laisse seule avec elle. Tu dois être crevée! Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est elle qui crie de cette façon?! San tu es sûre qu'elle n'est pas blessée?'' Santana pouvait entendre Quinn sortir de sa maison. Elle était en route.

-''...Non, non. Elle, je crois qu'elle est simplement fâchée, je...Je ne sais pas Quinn. Elle ne fait que pleurer je vais devenir folle!'' Expliqua Santana entre deux souffles. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier où Laura était, dans la même position qu'il y a cinq minutes toujours en crise.

-''D'accord, j'arrive. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tiens bon Sanny!'' Termina Quinn avant de raccrocher. La latina de son côté, pris place sur le sofa essuyant ses dernières larmes, puis elle se releva, détournant sa petite soeur pour monter à l'étage. Elle marcha jusqu'à la chambre de l'enfant fouillant à gauche et à droite à la recherche de son petit sac de voyage violet avec un ourson sur le dessus. Lentement elle pouvait entendre les cris de Laura se dissiper. Elle devait s'endormir.

Une fois le sac à dos trouvé, la latina ouvrit la penderie de l'enfant en sortant quelques vêtements pour les mettre dans le sac en question. C'était décidé, elles allaient ailleurs. Santana ne pouvait plus supporter de rester seule avec une enfant à sa charge. Elle allait chercher de l'aide. Comme elle se dirigea dans sa propre chambre, elle sursauta en voyant Quinn au bas de l'escalier, la petite Laura dans ses bras.

-''La pauvre elle c'est endormie...'' Chuchota la blonde ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec l'enfant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Santana, remarquant le petit sac qu'elle avait dans ses bras.

-''Hum, tu...Tu peux aller la porter dans sa chambre. Je, je reviens...'' Marmonna la latina avant de partir en flèche dans sa propre chambre. Quinn soupira, elle avait remarqué les énormes cernes autour des yeux de son amie. Elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de Laura, toujours endormie la tête sur son épaule, le corps mous. Elle marcha lentement dans la chambre de l'enfant contemplant le papier peint fleuris. La jeune fille déposa l'enfant dans son lit. Quand est-ce que la vie devient si dure? Ce demanda-t-elle. Santana revint les bras chargés de sacs.

-''Viens, on va discuter dans le salon...'' Proposa la latina la tête baissée. Quinn hocha la tête, soupirant.

-''Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça San! Ce n'est même pas légal! S'exclama la blonde une fois assise sur le divan devant son amie, un tasse de thé à la main. Elle est pratiquement en dépression et elle n'a que quatre ans! Toi, tu es pratiquement déjà morte.'' Continua-t-elle les bras en l'air. Santana haussa les épaules.

-''Tu...Tu crois que ta mère m'autoriserait à venir chez toi? Je...Laura serait peut-être plus en sécurité avec un adulte...'' Proposa-t-elle sans lever la tête retenant ses larmes. Quinn ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sa mère n'était pas de tout repos, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie seule dans cette situation.

* * *

_Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que vous en voudrez plus! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, des conseils, ce que vous voulez voir pour la suite. Devrais-je aller dans le Brittana ou le Quinntana? À vous de me le dire!-__**REVIEWS**_


	2. Chapitre deux

_**Glee**_: Malgré tout elle est responsable

**_Auteure_****:** YoucancallmeAlice

* * *

_-''Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça San! Ce n'est même pas légal! S'exclama la blonde une fois assise sur le divan devant son amie, un tasse de thé à la main. Elle est pratiquement en dépression et elle n'a que quatre ans! Toi, tu es pratiquement déjà morte.'' Continua-t-elle les bras en l'air. Santana haussa les épaules._

_-''Tu...Tu crois que ta mère m'autoriserait à venir chez toi? Je...Laura serait peut-être plus en sécurité avec un adulte...'' Proposa-t-elle sans lever la tête retenant ses larmes. Quinn ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sa mère n'était pas de tout repos, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son amie seule dans cette situation._

_**Chapitre 2**_

_''J'ai appris à marché depuis trop longtemps pour me laisser tomber.''_

Quinn et Santana parlaient depuis deux heures jusqu'à ce que la petite Laura descendit les escaliers reniflant. Elle marcha vers sa grande soeur, grimpant sur ses genoux comme un petit singe. Surprise, la latina fronça les sourcils. Laura n'avait toujours pas eu sa punition, mais est-ce qu'elle s'en rappelait vraiment?

-''Hey, comment tu te sens mon petit singe?'' Un sourire traversa les lèvres de Quinn qui regardait la scène. Santana ne pouvais jamais être fâchée longtemps contre l'enfant.

-''...Je me sens malade...'' Avoua la petite fronçant son petit nez. La latina étouffa un petit rire.

-''Tu as beaucoup crié ces dernières heures. Expliqua-t-elle, mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle. On va partir en vacance! On ne va pas bien loin, seulement deux rues plus hautes, mais on quitte la maison.'' Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina. Elle regarda sa soeur avec admiration. La latina savait que sa petite soeur adorait aller chez Quinn. Les Fabray avaient une grande maison, c'était comme un château pour sa petite taille. L'enfant sauta en bas des genoux de Santana pour courir vers Quinn les yeux brillants.

-''Merci, merci, MERCI! Cria-t-elle dans les oreilles de la blonde pendant que celle-ci se contentait de rire. Laura recula de quelque pas avant de courir à l'étage. Je vais le dire à maman!'' S'exclama-t-elle de plus belle prenant ses jambes à son coup. La vérité était que depuis la mort de leur mère. Émilio Lopez avait eu comme idée d'acheter à ses filles toutes deux un petit plant de marguerites. La fleur préférée de Victoria. Santana n'en n'avait pas grand chose à faire de cette plante, elle décida de la planter dans le jardin avec toute les autres fleurs déjà à sa mère, mais Laura voyait ses marguerites comme un symbole important. La latina l`entendait lui parler chaque soir, lui racontant sa journée, ses moments plus tristes. Santana détestait ça. Sa petite soeur n'allait tout de même pas parler à une fleur toute sa vie. c'était idiot selon-elle.

-''Je...Hum, je vais aller avertir ma mère. Ce soir il y avait une petite fête chez Kurt si ça t'intéresse. Moi et Brittany avions prévu d'y aller. On pourrait se rencontrer chez moi et partir toutes les trois...Laura n'aura qu'à venir avec nous. Ça va lui faire du bien et à toi aussi...'' Proposa Quinn, anticipant la réaction de Santana. Elle savait que la latina détestait amener sa petite soeur à l'exterieur. C'était comme si elle avait peur de se faire juger par les membres du glee club. Malgré tout, elle était responsable.

-''Pas de problème. Déclara-t-elle sur un ton froid. Quinn hocha la tête avant de s'avancer vers son amie pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-''Parfait! Alors on se dit vers 5 heure? Entre temps si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle-moi. Bye.'' Santana soupir en regardant son amie se diriger vers la porte d`'entrée. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée?

-''Sanny! Cria soudainement Laura à l'étage. La latina releva la tête en entendant son prénom. Elle décida de rejoindre l'enfant dans sa chambre. Un surprise l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte. Allez viens!'' Cria toujours l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait parler sur un ton normal...Pensa sa grande soeur. Celle-ci rentra dans la pièce où elle trouva la petite Laura assise sur le tapis de sa chambre souriante.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu fais petit singe?'' Demanda Santana en croisant les bras. Chaque fois que l'enfant était assise de cette façon, elle venait de faire un mauvais coup.

-''J'ai quelque chose à te montrer Sanny, c'est un secret. Il ne faut pas le dire à maman et surtout pas à papa!'' Expliqua la petite sur un ton toujours aussi fort et dramatique. Laura extirpa du dessous de son lit une grosse boîte de carton. Santana ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir déjà vue au par avant. Intriguée, elle pris place aux côtés de sa petite soeur.

-''Laura où as-tu pris ça?'' Demanda-t-elle légèrement mal à l'aise. Intimement, elle espérait qu'il n'y avait aucun animal de compagnie à l'intérieur. Ce serait le comble! L'enfant ouvrit lentement le carton comme si celui-ci était très fragile. Sur le côté de la boîte on pouvait lire; Victoria Ste-Flora Maria. C'était le prénom de jeune fille de sa mère. La latina se ferma les yeux. La mort de Victoria était un sujet tabou pour elle, mais pour Laura, c'était le contraire. C'était elle qui avait raison. Santana devait en parler, se remémorer de bons souvenirs, mais elle en était incapable.

-''Je me suis dit que si on s'en allait chez Quinn, maman allait être seule dans son vase alors je suis allé chercher ses trucs dans la remise. Il y a plein de trésor San!'' Avoua Laura les yeux pétillant. C'était comme une aventure pour l'enfant, une aventure dans le passer de sa mère. Un grand frisson passa dans le dos de Santana. Elle se releva sur le champs, reculant jusqu'à la porte.

-''Non Laura! Ce n'est pas à toi. On ne joue pas avec ça! Va le reporter, je ne veux plus le voir!'' Cria-t-elle retenant ses larmes. Une respiration Santana...Un autre...Se disait-elle calmement. Elle baissa la tête refusant le voir l'étincelle dans les yeux de sa petite soeur s'éteindre. L'enfant se leva à son tour sortant du carton une petite boîte à musique et un livre. Elle déposa les deux objets sur sa table de chevet, où se trouvait la marguerite.

-''C'est pas grave maman, Sanny est simplement triste. Tient, j'ai apporter ta chanson et ton roman pour ne pas que tu t'ennuies...'' Cette fois, Laura chuchotait. Sa voix était à peine audible. Santana en profita pour sortir complètement de la pièce, la lèvre tremblante. Encore une fois, Santana Lopez devait être forte.

* * *

_C'était le chapitre deux! L'histoire va beaucoup plus avancer dans le troisième. Un chapitre émouvant j'en suis consciente. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez pour la suite! Les __**REVIEWS**__ sont toujours les bienvenues!_


End file.
